The present invention is directed to a longitudinally divided cable sleeve composed of an envelope having a longitudinal closure and end sealing regions. The invention is also directed to the enveloping material prior to being formed into the cable sleeve.
Numerous embodiments of cable sleeves are known and examples are cable sleeves of a plastic material having reinforcing inserts, which sleeves are usually rigid. German Published Application 2 011 297 discloses a cable sleeve which has two rigid half-shells of plastic material which half-shells have both reinforcing inserts as well as metal inserts. Due to the rigid design of the two half-shells, this cable sleeve has two longitudinal slots and, thus, two longitudinal seals are required. As already mentioned, the execution of the half-shells provides a rather stable arrangement and they are relatively heavy and provide a certain unpleasantness during the assembly, due to their rigidity. These half-shells, in addition, are reinforced with glass fibers which provides additional reinforcements and also increases the thickness of the parts due to the glass fibers being embedded in the hard resin and, thus, increases the stiffness of the shells. In addition, a metal layer is provided in the shells, however, it serves only as a permeation barrier.